The Girl Next Door
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Very Fair Exchange". Kelly Bundy has discovered the world of sex with other girls. She wonders if French exchange student Yvette was right. Is married lady next door Marci Rhoades really interested in her? She soon finds out because Marci has been having dreams of her own. Femslash. Kelly/Marci.


The Girl Next Door by patricia51

(Sequel to "Very Fair Exchange". Kelly Bundy has discovered the world of sex with other girls. She wonders if French exchange student Yvette was right. Is married lady next door Marci Rhoades really interested in her? She soon finds out because Marci has been having dreams of her own. Femslash. Kelly/Marci.)

"Oh for heaven's sake Steve," Marci Rhoades thought. "Do you have to yell 'Yippee, ride 'em cowboy!' all the time? If you were a bull your herd would have died off years ago."

She wondered when making love to her husband had become such a chore. Okay maybe way in the past she had been wild occasionally and perhaps Steve was awfully straitlaced about sex, along with most other things as befitted a banker but it hadn't always been this way. Had it?

Increased noise from above her brought her attention back to the here and now with the realization that Steve was about to finish. She wished she was as well. So she did what she usually did lately. It was a deep dark secret she would never share with a single soul. Because the founder and president of "F.A.N.G."; the "Feminists Against Neanderthal Guys" could never have it be known that when she needed inspiration she closed her eyes and imagined she was being topped by a huge hairy guy whose only qualities were bulging muscles and huge equipment and whose only thought was to ravish her mercilessly.

As Steve gave a yell and exploded suddenly Marci's world went wild as well. She answered yell for yell. She bucked, she spasmed wildly. She nearly threw Steve off the bed. When all the convulsions were finished Steve kissed her and, giving a VERY self-satisfied smirk, got off her and went to go shower. That left a rather shaken Marci with her thoughts.

First and foremost was enjoying the warm glow and the knowledge that she didn't need to wait until Steve was under the shower so she could finish herself off. Again. Recently the big hairy ravisher hadn't been doing it any more than Steve had been. Perhaps that was why her mind had suddenly dumped him in favor of someone else. Someone who was smooth and slender and full of soft curves and secret places and topped with long blonde hair. Once again her fantasy lover had become the teenage girl next door Kelly Bundy.

Marci lay there, her mind a whirl. It wasn't possible. Was it? Sober, industrious and respectable women bankers didn't dream about the girl next door. They didn't imagine running their fingers through her long blonde hair. They didn't dream of pulling her ripening body to her own, of wildly kissing her, of feeling her give in and respond. They didn't see themselves slowly stripping that slender sexy body and then falling on it like a wild animal; taking her, grinding against her, devouring her secret places until the teenager screamed with the shared ecstasy of their orgasms.

The blonde banker gasped. As she saw herself making love to Kelly her fingers had once again crept down her body and between her legs. She rubbed herself frantically, her other hand cupping her breast to toy with her nipple. In no time at all she approached climax. A climax that swept over her as she saw herself kissing down Kelly's eager accepting body until she spread the teenager's beautiful legs and went down on her. Marci shuddered and had her second orgasm of the morning.

As she relaxed in the sweet afterglow of her dream Steve popped back into the room.

"Hey Marci. You can't lie there all day just because I rocked your world. Time to get up and face the real world." Whistling, off-key as usual, he started to get dressed.

She groaned. "Way to ruin the mood Steve," she thought She drug herself out of bed and went to take her shower. As the water cascaded down her body she returned to her happy place. A happy place that had Kelly with her right now with the hot water streaming off the teen's body as she sank to her knees in front of Marci.

"Oh GOD stop it Marci!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth. Had she said that aloud? She listened intently. Nothing. If she HAD spoken than Steve hadn't heard her. But she needed to get control of herself. Hastily she finished her shower and got dressed for work. All the while she kept thinking and the more she tried to banish those thoughts the more they crowded in on her. Of course it didn't help that Kelly Bundy had a habit of wearing outfits that were, to say the least, revealing. Just yesterday Marci had been riveted by the vision of the blonde teen in tight blue jeans that outlined her legs and tight rear end matched with a multi-colored blouse tied up under her breasts and showing off her flat belly.

The entire thing was absurd. It WAS she reminded herself. Kelly wasn't gay. After all there was a practically endless stream of boys dancing on attendance on her; so many and apparently so persistent that Al was usually punching them out. She resolved to put the whole thing out of her mind.

She fished her keys out of her pocketbook and locked the front door. Steve was already gone as usual. He claimed he had to get to work earlier than she did but Marci was pretty sure it was because she refused to let him drive her much nicer car. Didn't matter. As she started the engine her attention was caught by an approaching figure, a figure that took her breath away and drove all her resolutions right out the window.

Today Kelly was wearing a black blouse that perhaps had one more button undone that was strictly proper. It was matched by a dark red skirt that stopped two or maybe three inches above the knees. Black pantyhose and black calf high boots finished the ensemble. And she was walking towards Marci and waving urgently. Marci rolled the window down. Before she could speak Kelly was bending forward at the window and giving Marci a close up of her cleavage. Had she undid another button as she walked over? It looked like she had.

"Ms. Marci could you possibly take me to school on your way to work?

There was no way Marci was going to refuse a request like that. "Of course." She unlocked the doors. Kelly circled the car and climbed in, showing an incredible amount of leg as she did so. Nor did she make any attempt to pull her skirt down although it had ridden up more than halfway to her thighs.

Somehow Marci made it to Kelly's school without having a wreck. It was amazing that she managed that since she barely looked at the road the entire way. Her eyes constantly traveled up and down her passenger's body, lingering here and there on Kelly who chatted away the entire trip seemingly oblivious of the older woman's repeated glances.

Marci was almost relieved when they reached the school. She couldn't believe that Kelly had not caught her staring or deciphered the look Marci knew was on her face, a look of desire. She was just about to breathe when Kelly asked for another favor.

"Ms. Marci thank you so much. I hate to ask another favor but you see my Mother and Bud are gone for a couple of days and my Dad is going camping this weekend so could you possibly pick me up this afternoon?"

The female banker barely managed to keep her voice steady as she agreed. Kelly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting out, showing even more leg as she did. She walked quickly towards the front door as Marci sat mesmerized by the sway of the teen's body. Finally she snapped out of it and drove to work.

The day passed slowly, brightened by Steve's reminding her at lunch that he was going camping with Al Bundy this weekend. Normally she would have rolled her eyes as she tried to figure out why Steve would actually WANT to spend a weekend with Al but the now the idea that everyone would be gone the whole weekend except for her and Kelly made her shiver even though she refused to let her mind run wild on what might happen. Well, not too, TOO much. But all in all she was in a good mood when she picked Kelly up after school.

This time she nearly did hit two light poles and a parked police car on the way home. Kelly had jumped in to the passenger seat, kissed Marci on the cheek again, said thanks and settled back. What was making Marci quiver was that the teen was without a doubt making an effort to show her body off. It HAD to be that Marci knew without a doubt. It could not be an accident that Kelly's blouse had undergone further unbuttoning after she slipped into the car. Now the teen's black lace bra was in view. The squirming back and forth that the blonde girl had done had brought her skirt up to the point that Marci now knew that not only was Kelly's pantyhose sheer-to-waist but also that the blonde teen was not wearing panties under them. And when Marci managed to tear her eyes away from the teen's body to look Kelly in the face the green eyes looking back at her fairly smoldered with desire.

By the time they pulled up in her driveway Marci was shaking. Kelly got out of her side of the car and walked directly in the Rhoades's front door. Almost frantic Marci nearly sprinted in her hurry to catch up. As she came through the door Kelly had left open the older woman's heart was pounding. She slammed the door behind her and then Kelly was on her before Marci could utter a word.

The teen was almost the same height as she was so it was easy for Kelly to kiss her. The kiss turned open-mouth immediately even as the teen's arms circled her and the lithe body pinned her against the door. Marci could not have protested if she had wanted to do so and protest was the last thing on her mind as the blonde girl's tongue thrust into her mouth and taking the older woman's breath away. She kissed back just as passionately, with just as much desire and want and she could feel from the teenager.

The pair reeled down the hallways towards the bedroom, leaving a tail of clothing behind them. First were Marci's heels and her suit jacket followed by Kelly's skirt. There was a slight pause as Marci dropped both hands to cup the teen's nylon covered butt, squeezing the tight firm ass cheeks and pulling her in tight. The kissing never stopped as they continued their journey. Marci's slacks fell by the wayside along with Kelly's blouse. The banker's blouse followed and her plain sensible white bra was matched by the neighbor girl's black lace one. By the time they staggered through the door Kelly's only attire was her pantyhose and boots and Marci was reduced to only her panties.

They toppled onto the bed, Kelly landing on top of Marci who reveled in the other girl's body on top of hers. The teen suddenly slid down and all but tore off Marci's soaked panties before burying her face between the older woman's legs. Marci arched and laced her fingers in the blonde hair. She held on desperately as Kelly used her lips, tongue and fingers to drive Marci crazy; licking, touching, kissing and sucking until the older woman started building towards a climax that she thought would make her lose her mind. Never had she felt like this.

Kelly's busy tongue had swirled over Marci and dipped deeply inside her, rasping in and out of her wet silky channel. Then it found her most sensitive nubbin. Two fingers plunged deep inside Marci and spread. They began to pump. Kelly's free hand slid up Marci's body and cupped a heaving breast. The thumb and forefinger found the stiff nipple. They pinched just as Kelly's tongue began to furiously lash Marci's clit and the older woman did indeed lose her mind.

She let go of the blonde locks. Reaching over her head she seized the bed's headboard and held on for dear life. Her hips bucked but Kelly held on. Marci thrashed wildly and her eyes rolled up in her head as the teen girl triggered a series of escalating orgasms.

"Kelly! Kelly! Oh my GOD!" Marci screamed before collapsing bonelessly to the bed.

At some time or another Kelly had somehow discarded her boots and pantyhose for when she crawled up to take Marci in her arms the blonde teen was now completely nude. She held the older woman, gently kissing the tender nipple she had hung on to throughout Marci's explosions and then just as gently kissed the older woman on the lips, imparting Marci's own taste to her. She slid an arm under the still quivering woman and Marci rested her head on the teen's shoulder as they snuggled.

"Kelly," Marci groped for the words she wanted. "That, that was amazing. Incredible. How did you know? I mean that I would, well, be alright with all this. That I was attracted to you."

Kelly grinned and stretched like a sleek blonde cat. "Someone told me that she thought you were attracted to me. So I thought I'd see. I'm not good with words so I thought I'd show my body off to you and see if you were interested. When I saw you staring at me so hungrily, at my legs, at my boobs in fact all of me I knew she was right. So I went for it."

"Speaking of hungry," Marci rolled over on top of Kelly and began to move her body against the teen's immediately responding one, "I am." She planted kisses on Kelly's neck and throat and then began to work her way down the sweet tight young body she had dreamed about.

"Ahhhhhhh," Kelly moaned as the older woman covered one of her breasts with her mouth. "Yes, please Marci. Do me!"

"All weekend long,' replied Marci as she trailed wet kisses down the flat tummy until she was poise to dive between the now outstretched legs. And then Marci lowered her face to Kelly's wetness and began to fulfill her fantasy; a fantasy that extended for the entire weekend and that neither of them would ever forget.

(The End)


End file.
